I didn't sign up for this
by Kristallblut
Summary: HS AU: Alec is forced to take German instead of French, and he expected everything, but a hot German teacher


**AN: Hello, guess who's back, with her first multi chaptered malec story ~. This is the "Magnus is a sexy German teacher au". I still did not become native in English, if I ever do you will be the first people I tell. (I still know nothing about the American school system lol). Also, I totally ship Aline x Helen (they need more love!) so they will be in this story too. Translation for the German stuff at the end uwu. I don't own the characters or TMI**

_Prouloge: Not French?!_

It was the beginning of a new school year, and Alec Lightwood was already done with it. He didn't want to spent the first day in the principal's office, but this had to be a mistake. He did not choose German as a foreign language. He signed up for French. Alec didn't want to start learning a new language, when he already had learned French for three years.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the desk smiled at him, friendly but a bit tired. "Uh hello, there is a mistake in my schedule." He gave it to her. "I signed up for French. Not for German." The woman looked at his schedule, mumbeled something and pulled out a folder, went through the papers in it, looked at his schedule again. "I'm sorry, but all Frech classes are full, which is why you were put in Mr. Bane's German class. You were one of the last people to sign up, which is why you have to take German now." "What? But I don't want to take German." "I am sorry, but you will have to go. And now go to" she looked at his schedule," Physics. Mrs. Herondale doen's like it when her students are late." Alec groaned and walked out of the office.

Great. Physics in first period and now he had to learn a language he had never been interested in. And a hard language, on top of that. What he heard from the German students didn't seem very motivating. Three genders for nouns. He already had enough with two in French, thank you very much. He came into the classroom, just before Mrs. Herondale. She threw him a look which said "You had a lot of luck, boy."

Alec sat next to his sister's boyfriend, Simon. "You are lucky" he whispered, "She looked like she would've ripped your head off any moment. Where have you been anyways?" Alec threw his schedule on Simon's desk and pointed at the period after lunch. "They put me in German class, instead of French. I went to the office, but they said there was no way to change it now." Simon gave him a sympathetic look. "That sucks. But I've never heard of a teacher called Bane, is he new?" "I don't know." "Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Lewis, if you two don't want to break a record and get detention 30 minutes after the new year started, I would suggest that you two shut up and pay attention to my lesson." Mrs. Herondale was apparently as strict as everyone made her seem to be, and she probably hated him now. Today really wasn't Alec's day.

Alec tried to not get the attention of his physics teacher after that. Don't give her a reason to hate him more, you know? After Physics he said goodbye to Simon and went to history. Maybe Mr. Starkweather wasn't as bad as Mrs. Herondale.

His lessons flew by and soon it was lunch. He got something of the weird noodles with cheese sauce, he wasn't sure if it was safe to eat them though, and sat down next to his adopted brother, Jace. He had had a crush on Jace for quiet sometime, but over the summer it gotaway. He had come to terms with his sexuality over the summer, but the only people who knew were Isabelle and, for some reason, Clary, Jace's girlfriend. He didn't despise her that much now, well after he got over that crush. She was actually pretty nice. "Someone kill me" Jace exclaimed "My French teacher is the worst person ever." "At least you got the language you singed up." Alec looked at the noodles, and decided to eat his dessert right away."

"Oh really? What language did you get Alec?" Clary asked "German. French classes are all full or some bullshit like that." "At least you don't have Spanish. There is this guy in my class, Raphael something, and he's such an ass." Izzy joined their table, together with Simon. "And who's teaching German now, anyways? Mr. Wayland isn't here anymore." "Some guy called Bane, Izzy." Jace pointed at Alec's noodles" You gonna eat that?" "Eh no Jace, you can have them" Alec shoved the plat to Jace.

After lunch everyone went to their classes, Alec trotted to the German room, not happy at all. He saw a few people standing in front of it, apparently waiting for their teacher. "Hey Alec, I didn't know you were learning German too." He looked up and met eyes with Aline Penhallow, the daughter of his parent's friends. "I signed up for French, but the classes were full, so here I am" Aline laughed "It won't be that bad. I have a friend, Helen, who has had German for three years already. She promised to help me, and I am sure she will help you too." Aline grinned at him. "Thanks Aline. Do you know who our teacher is?" "Nooo all I know it that he is new, and just out of University." Apparently no one knew who Mr. Bane was.

"Everyone please step back from the door, I can't open it when you are all standing in front of it" The voice belonged to a young, very attractive, very tall Asian male. He had spiky hair that was diyed at the ends, and he was wearing very tight jeans. The guy, their German teacher? , opened the door and waved them into the room. "Hurry up, we are late anyways."

Alec was staring at the guy while he walked into the room and sat down next to Aline. He was hot. Really hot. "He's your teacher, Alec, and he's probably older than you. " he started to lecture himself.

"Well then. Guten Morgen euch allen. Wie ich sehe, haben sich doch einige dafür entschlossen, Deutsch zu lernen, was mich wirklich freut." Alec just stared at the teacher. He had no idea, what he just said, but it sounded pretty hot. "Ach ja, ihr seid ja die Beginner. Welcome to German, I hope we will have a lot of fun this year." The teacher smiled at them and started the lesson. Alec half listened to him, half tried to not start drooling. He did not know what to expect from this year.

**AN2: I hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated **

**Translation:**

_Guten Morgen euch allen. Wie ich sehe, haben sich doch einige dafür entschlossen, Deutsch zu lernen, was mich wirklich freut._

Good morning everyone. I can see that at least some people decided to learn German, and I am really happy about that.

_Ach ja, ihr seid ja die Beginner._

Ah yes,you guys are the new ones.


End file.
